Adventures of the Marauders and the Marauderettes
by ARMYBRAT00013
Summary: Follow the Marauders and the Maruderettes through their years at Hogwarts. This will have many genres, so sit back grap some popcorn and enjoy the show!
1. Diagon Ally

Adventures of the Marauders and the Marauderetts!  
Chapter 1: Diagon Ally  
  
Kyra woke up to the sound of the shower going on, she "why do I have to be a light sleeper." She slowly got out of bed and walked down stairs. She asked one of the house elves's to make her some pancakes while she proceeded to sleep on the counter. "Miss, miss wake up miss pancakes is ready," said the house elf. "Thanks Minnie," yawned Kyra. "Oh good your awake," said Mr. Rochii. "Hmmmm" was all Kyra said. "We are heading to Diagon Ally to pick up your school supplies," "Okay is mum out of the shower yet?" "Yes I am," said Mrs. Rochii. Kyra grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom. Kyra came out later wearing a towel her blond hair dripping. She started looking through her drawers for some clothes. She decided to wear a pair of light blue jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger long sleeved top. She grabbed her black wizard robe on the way out of her bed room.  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Mrs. Rochii  
"Yep,"  
"Let's go," They each grabbed some floo powder and screamed Diagon Ally one by one. When they all had landed in the Leaky Caldron Kyra asked if she could go find her friends. Her parents said yes. When she found them she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shut up Lucy (Lucius nick-name)," snapped Jennifer.  
"There's a good comeback," replied Snape  
"It is a good comeback, isn't it," smirked Jennifer.  
"What's going on guys?" asked Kyra.  
"Oh you know the usual, annoying people, pranking people, try to beat the shit out of people, nothing out of the ordinary," said Lily.  
"Cool, where are the boys?" asked Kyra  
Lily and Jennifer smirked "Their still getting lectured,"  
"Have you guys got anything yet?" asked Kyra  
"No dumb and dumber came along and we got side tracked," grumbled Jennifer.  
"Were you about to kick their ass" asked Kyra  
"Who me of course not," said Jennifer trying to look innocent. "Sis don't try to look innocent, it doesn't suit you," said James.  
"I don't remember asking you," snapped Jennifer. Before James and Jennifer could start bickering Kyra suggested that they go get there school supplies. They all agreed without much fighting. They picked up their potion supplies, their books, wands, and then they went to the ice cream shop. Later they all went home with their parents promising to meet each other on the train. ........................... Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, It all belongs to J.K.R. I just play in her backyard(. To Mione lover, LunaMoon7, Laina3, harrypfanatic111, turtlerabbit: Thanks I hope you like it. To Rose Black: Thanks for your help bout the nick-names, I guess I'm just weird because I have so many nick-names and I get bored with the same name over and over. Jennifer does have the qualities of a tiger but the first couple of years are going to be fairly slow. Sorry. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express  
  
"James hurry up we don't have all day you know the train leaves at 11:00 and it's," Jennifer looked at the grandfather clock.  
"8:00," said James "Chill"  
Jennifer pushed past him mumbling about something or other. James rolled his eyes and headed toward his room. He grabbed a black shirt and some jeans and went down stairs he didn't even bother with his hair knowing it was a waste of time. When he came to the kitchen he kissed his mum on the cheek and sat down at the table. (Back upstairs) Jennifer got out of the shower and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt with a sparkly star on it. She put on her many rings that she has worn since she could remember, combed through her long hair and put it in a messy bun. She did this in about 7 minutes hanging around with James and Sirius all her life has taught her to dress quickly or they would ditch her.(It's happened before.) She headed down stairs and grabbed a piece of bacon from her little sister Jewel's plate. Mrs. Potter came in from the kitchen.  
"Are you two packed up?" she asked.  
"Yes Mum," they replied together.  
"Good"  
The Potter family drove to (Mr. Potter loves cars) Kings Cross Station. While they were driving Jewel who is 8 was talking about how she was going to change their rooms into her personal playground. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station Mrs. Potter was crying and hugging James muttering things about how he was growing up to fast and she wasn't ready for this.  
"Dad a little help here," whined James.  
"Oh don't be such a baby Jay," snickered Jennifer.  
Then Mrs. Potter grabbed her eldest daughter and hugged her (she had finally let go of James)  
"Dad she is going to squeeze the life out of me," whined Jennifer.  
"Now who is being the baby hmmm," said James.  
"Come on dear let the girl go other wise they are going to miss the train," said Mr. Potter.  
When Mrs. Potter finally let them all go the twins out their trunks up and went to find their friends. When they went on the train it seemed like it would go on forever.  
"How are we supposed to find them in this," asked Jennifer  
"Easy, listen," said James.  
All of a sudden they heard a loud crash followed by a bunch of screaming and cursing.  
"We found Sirius," smiled James  
Jennifer shook her head and rolled her eyes but followed her brother anyways. When they caught up with Sirius her was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Pathetic," muttered Jennifer  
"Come on get up," said James while pulling him on the seat in the compartment.  
"What did you do now asked?" James.  
"It was great I put some mice in this compartment full of a bunch of giggly girls and when they went screaming out I put in some of my candy in their and when they ate it, it would turn their hair their least favorite color the same thing would happen to their tongue and eyes," replied Sirius still laughing.  
"Sirius it's not that funny," said Jennifer while grabbing his shoulders and shaking them.  
"Yes it is, it's hilarious," said Sirius still laughing.  
"My god what happened to Sirius?" asked Kyra.  
"You don't want to now," said Jennifer.  
Later on, after Sirius had clamed down, the witch with the trolley came by.  
"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked with a kind voice.  
The six of them bought just about everything of the trolley.  
They ate and laughed for along time until a couple of unwelcome people stopped by.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" sneered Lucius Malfoy.  
Jennifer rolled her eyes "That is so sad, if that is the best you can come up with Lucy.  
"I just wanted to warn you, watch you back because your parents aren't here to save you."  
"I don't need my parents to save me I have my fists," growled Jennifer.  
"You think that you could take all of us?" asked Malfoy motioning to his friends.  
"I might not be able to take on all of you but I have my own friends," replied Jennifer. Jennifer walked out of the compartment muttering something about going to find someone, Lily and Kyra decided to follow her out.  
"You lay one hand on my sister, Lily or Kyra and I swear you will regret it until the day you die, do you understand."  
"I thought your sister was a big girl and could take care of herself"  
"She can, but I have this duty it's called being a big brother."  
A little while later the girls came back and they started talking. Then they heard a bodiless voice call out over the chatter saying that everyone who already wasn't dressed they needed to get dressed. They took turns standing outside of the compartment. Then the train stopped the six of them got of the train and followed a voice calling all first years to come toward him. Kyra, Lily and Jennifer got into one boat and Sirius, Remus, and James into another. Then they saw the wonderful castle that would hold their futures for the next couple of years. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Teresaangel: Thanks Flying-piggy-123: Thanks Mione lover: Thanks 


	3. The Sorting

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
The six kids walked up the staircase to a very large door.  
"Here are the first years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid  
"Thank you"  
"Soon you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can do this you must be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, your triumphs will earn you house points any rule breaking and you will lose points, we also have the quidditch cup."  
Sirius and James looked at each other with knowing looks; this did not seem like a teacher they wanted to cross, well they have always loved a challenge. Remus saw his best friends look at each other and rolled his eyes this was going to be a long couple of years.  
"I will return for you when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall in her usual strict tone.  
"So how shall we tell everyone we exist and that we are not just the Ministers kids?" whispered Jennifer. (She did not like eavesdroppers though James always said that she was being hypocritical)  
"But we aren't the Ministers kids," said Sirius.  
"All right then how are we going to show them that we aren't just the Minister kids and there friends," said Jennifer sarcastically.  
Lily rolled his eyes at Sirius and Jennifer. If James and Jennifer aren't bickering then Jennifer and Sirius are. It seemed like Jennifer was always fighting weather it is verbally or physically, it was like she craved to fight. While Lily was musing about her friend James and Sirius were trying to talk Remus into helping them with there "beginning of the year prank".  
"Come on please we need you brains,"  
"Please pretty please," whined Sirius.  
Remus rolled his eyes and gave in.  
"Fine, what's the plan?"  
Sirius and James looked at each other and them grinned evilly.  
"Well it's like this and then they started whispering the plan to Remus smile slowly began to grow. "We are ready for you now, follow me," said Professor McGonagall. The children followed McGonagall through the large oak doors to the great hall at stopped in front of the teachers table.  
"When I call your name please come up,"  
"Alcorn Amy"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Arnold Chris"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Black Bellatrix"  
"Slytherin"  
"Black Narcissa"  
"Slytherin"  
"Black Sirius"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Crabbe Chris"  
"Slytherin"  
"Chang Abbot"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Cordermain Emilee"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Evans Lillian"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Karrgoff Igor"  
"Slytherin"  
"Longbottem Frank"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Leon Alice"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Lupin Remus"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Pettigrew Peter"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Potter James"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Potter Jennifer"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Rochii Kyra"  
"Gryffindor" (Okay I got bored writing names, sorry)  
At the Gryffindor table James, Remus, and Sirius were working out the finer points in their prank and Jennifer, Kyra, and Lily were meeting the other Gryffindor members.  
"So who is the head boy and girl?" asked Lily  
"Oh it's Jason Morgan and Courtney Spencer," said a 7th year named Kendal. "They are alright but they can be a bit stuck up, two years ago we had a great head boy and girl, Arthur and Molly Weasley."  
"Married"  
"Yep, Arthur was a bit off but Molly was awesome she would tell everyone off but us we got along great but her temper even scared Dumbledore he would always leave right when she was about to blow but Arthur could calm her down so easily."  
"So they are pretty uptight," said Lily.  
"Who, oh you mean Jason and Courtney yeah they are but you get used to it.'  
Jennifer looked at Kyra and Lily with smirk that looked very much like James.  
"I have an idea," said Jennifer.  
"If it involves killing, mortal embarrassment, suspension, or expulsion forget it now," Said Lily  
"You think that I would mortally embarrass someone," said Jennifer trying to look innocent.  
"Not only would you do it, you would take great pleasure in doing it," said Lily.  
Kyra started laughing. They looked at her if she was crazy.  
"Ky I think you have finally lost it," said Lily.  
Kyra just pointed to Malfoy and Snape they had pink hair.  
"Brother dear, wasn't that our prank a couple months ago when the Malfoy's had the Ministry party," asked Jennifer.  
"Yeah," he said with a look of confusion on his face "I don't know it happened now unless," suddenly he had an evil grin on his face.  
"Unless they were saving it,"  
"Saving what"  
Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"May I ask who did this or should I go with my instinct," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"WE DIDN'T DO IT," said the six talking and standing at the same time. While Snape and Malfoy said and stood saying, "IT WAS THEM."  
Dumbledore looked at all of them with amusement, and then looked at James, Lily, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, and Kyra.  
"Alright so we did do it, but we did it a couple months ago at that horrible, terrible, frightening... Everybody waited in silence for him to continue. "Ministry Party". All the children who had been to the dreadful Ministry Parties shuddered.  
"They must have just triggered it," said Kyra.  
"And how do you trigger it," asked Dumbledore.  
"That would be telling," said Jennifer with a smirk.  
"Well since I can't do anything about it because you did it before you even had you school I suggest that you all should go to bed."  
The six followed Kendal to the Gryffindor tower it turned out that she was a prefect, not something she wanted but to stay on McGonagall's good side she stayed one. They stopped at a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.  
"Password'  
"Griffin"  
They entered the common room and called out to a boy.  
"Ryan, come here, Ryan is a perfect also, you can tell how much he cares about it," she said rolling her eyes.  
"Hey what do you want," he asked  
"This is James, Sirius and Remus can you show them to their dormitories while I show the girls,"  
"Sure, babe,"  
"I told you to quit calling me that, we are not dating anymore," she snapped.  
He rolled his eyes, "Whatever" but before she could reply he ushered the boys upstairs.  
Kendal growled under her breath.  
"Come on I'll show you to your rooms" Disclaimer: don't own nothing. flying-piggy: Thanks your really keeping me going. harrypfanatic111: Thanks lunamoon7: Thanks, I will read your story too. 


	4. The Beginning of the Year Prank

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Year Prank  
  
"So do you think that Kendal still likes Ryan?" asked Lily in their dorm, they were way to excited to go to sleep.  
"Duh she's crazy about him she gets so mad when he calls her babe, she just needs to transfer that passion into something more constructive," said Jennifer smirking.  
The girls laughed and ate sweets through out he night since today is Friday, no school tomorrow.  
The next day the girls were going to find Kendal but James, Sirius, and Remus said it would have to wait there was more important things to do.  
At lunch the six came early waiting for the right moment to trigger their prank.  
"Is now good?" asked Lily.  
"No, we need to wait for the opportune moment," said Sirius.  
"When is that?" asked Kyra.  
"When the great hall has the most students in it," said James.  
~~~A Little While Later~~~  
"Now" whispered James.  
The six each whispered the curse that they were assigned to.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
The great hall looked over toward the Slytherin table. The entire table had students pulling at their clothes. They had put itching powder in their clothes and they were all dressed in drag. Above the Slytherin table was a note in red and gold glittery lettering, BEWARE! WE ARE WORSE THAN YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!  
The entire great halls, save the Slytherin table, busted out laughing even some of the teachers were laughing but they were covering their mouths with their hands trying to hide it.  
"I think I shall go with my instinct this time," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, Miss Rochii, Mr. and Miss Potter please come to my office," said Dumbledore.  
"Damn we are good, we haven't even been in class yet and we are in trouble," said Jennifer.  
"You say that as if it is a good thing," said Courtney (head girl).  
"It is," said James.  
Dumbledore lead them toward a gargoyle statue.  
"Droobles Best Blowing Gum"  
"Oooo do you have any that is my favorite candy," said Kyra.  
"No, Kyra you always get perkier than you already are," said Lily.  
They followed Professor Dumbledore up the moving staircase and into his office.  
"Please sit down," said Dumbledore motioning toward the chairs in front of his desk. Since there was only a five chairs Sirius pulled Jennifer on to his lap.  
"What the hell are you doing, I am perfectly capable of standing" said Jennifer trying to get up.  
"But Professor Dumbledore said for all of us to sit down" said Sirius smirking.  
When Jennifer started to protest Sirius shushed her.  
"Dumbledore trying to talk," said Sirius trying to sound like a mother telling her children to be quite and listen to their father.  
"Now would someone like to tell why you found it necessary to prank the Slytherin house?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Well it's just like you said Professor it was necessary," said James with a smirk.  
Sirius started busting out laughing and the other 5 started chuckling.  
*~*~*~*5 minutes Later*~*~*~*  
Sirius is still laughing.  
"God Damn Sirius Shut up!" said Jennifer then looked at Dumbledore and said "Oh sorry Professor."  
"Okay I hate to give out detentions this early in the year but I really don't have any other choice,"  
"It's okay we forgive you,"  
Dumbledore chuckled. He started leading the six out of his office and when they were outside the gargoyle he said that they should try to stay out of trouble and stay in the common room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*Later That Day*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So how shall we get Ryan and Kendal back together?" asked Jennifer.  
"You must be really bored if you want to play matchmaker," said Remus.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes"  
"Should we really be playing matchmaker, I mean we are only 11," said Lily.  
"Have you ever seen my family at those stupid family reunions," said Jennifer while shuttering "It's disgusting and I have heard just about every pick up line ect so I don't see why not. It's also something to do," said James.  
For the rest of the day they were setting up plans for Operation Ryan and Kendal. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* flying-piggy-123: I thought you would like that:) 


	5. Incoming Peter Pettigrew

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 5: Incoming Peter Pettigrew  
  
"Okay if we are going to play matchmaker we are going to do it right and we are going to make sure that they really like each other," said Lily.  
"Yes Miss Evans," said Sirius while saluting.  
"Shut up Sirius or you won't be doing any of the fun jobs," snapped Lily.  
"Alright, alright let's get started," said Sirius.  
"Okay guys this is what we need: an empty room, charm books, food, and drinks. Sirius, James, and Remus we will leave guys to get the room, I will get the charms books and Kyra and Jennifer can get the food and drinks," said Lily in an McGonagall voice (even though they had never had a real experience of McGonagall, don't worry it won't last). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AN HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"We found a room," said Remus after they met up with the girls.  
"Good"  
"We have the food and Drinks"  
"Great and I have the books I also picked up a few transfiguration books, and some plant books,"  
They all looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"What it's to set the moment," she said defensively.  
"Okay but its lunch so can we start this afterwards" said the boys almost pleadingly.  
"I agree I'm starved," said Jennifer.  
"You and your Potter appetite," said Kyra rolling her eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT LUNCH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Excuse me for interrupting your lunch but I have an announcement to make, according to our Head boy and girl the school prefects would like a dance so we are going to have one at Halloween 3rd years and up are only permitted and for the 1st and 2nd years they will have their feast in their common rooms, thank you, you may now resume eating," said Dumbledore. The six looked at each other and grinned.  
"Perfect" ~*~*~*~A Couple Weeks Later- Subject/History of Magic~*~*~*~  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin 1st years were all dowsing off, doodling, or passing notes, one of the only things that Gryffindor and Slytherin houses would agree on was that History of Magic was a complete waste of time.  
History of Magic was taught by an old ghost that goes by Binns. Only Professor Binns could make blood and gore from old wars sound completely boring, so if any of the houses knew that they were having Binns the next morning it was a time to stay up late.  
Sirius throw a paper ball at James's head he was startled for a moment then regained his composer and opened it. Dear James  
WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now that I have you attention how are we going to sneak into the dance to "set the mood" with McGonagall (transfiguration) and Drummond (potions) walking around and patrolling the dance?  
Sincerely  
Sirius Black!!!  
James rolled his eyes and wrote back My mentally challenged friend,  
You freakin dumbass. I have the invisibility cloak and even if I didn't have it don't you think Lily would have found an invisibility charm.  
Yours Truly  
James Potter  
After their History class they headed toward flying, mind you James hasn't been able to hold still since they found out they had it but anyways.  
"Come on we are going to be late," said James practically hoping down the staircase.  
"Were coming James, keep your pants on sheesh," replied Jennifer. ~ ~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
"Okay put you hand over you broom stick and shout UP," said Madam Hooch.  
Madam Hooch was a graying lady with hawk like eyes that caught every thing on the quidditch field (she was the referee).  
Outside people could hear young voices shouting  
"Up"  
"Up" Now since we all have of the brooms in our hands we are going to try and hover slightly above the ground, does anyone want to do a demonstration for us?" asked Madam Hooch.  
"Me, me, me," said James loudly  
"Madam you aren't going to want to do that," spoke up Kyra.  
"Why is he a bad flyer?" asked Madam Hooch confused.  
"No he's a great flyer," said Lily.  
"Then what's the problem?" asked Madam Hooch.  
"You'll never get him down, that's the problem," cried Jennifer.  
"Please, pretty please with sugar on top," begged James.  
"Alright, alright lets see what you can do Potter"  
"Yes"  
Jennifer smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand when Madam Hooch agreed.  
"Oh boy"  
Less than a minute later James was is the air looping through the wind.  
"Very good Mr. Potter, thank you, you may come down now," cheered Madam Hooch.  
"No thank you I would much rather stay up here thank you," laughed James.  
"I told you so," smirked Jennifer happy thank she was right about her brother not coming down. "Does anyone now how to get him down," said Madam Hooch tiredly.  
"Of course I can what do you take me for, a Malfoy," Jennifer laughed and before anyone could say anything she was in the air flying just as well as James did.  
"JAMES HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN OR I'LL TELL MUM WHO BROKE HER ANTIQUE VASE!!!!" screamed Jennifer.  
"You wouldn't, you promised, and it wasn't me who broke it, it ws Sirius," said James.  
"TRATIOR"  
"Shut it Black," snapped Jennifer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ah my favorite time of the day, dinner," said Sirius.  
"Sirius any meal time is your favorite time of the day," said Kyra rolling her eyes.  
"It's not just Sirius, they are all like that," said Lily.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Remus.  
The girls just rolled their eyes at their male friends.  
A little while later after everyone had started going to bed the six of them we walking slower than anyone else.  
"I don't think I should have had that last pumpkin pie," groaned James.  
Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.  
Once again the girls rolled their eyes for which seems like the millionth time that day.  
"Leave me alone"  
"What was that," whispered James.  
"What"  
"Shhh"  
"Listen"  
"Please leave me alone," begged a quite voice.  
"Come on, lets go," said Remus  
They followed the voice down into the dungeons. They saw a small boy who recognized from their dorm. Then they saw Malfoy and Snape picking on him.  
"Leave him alone," growled Sirius.  
"What are you going to do about it," sneered Malfoy.  
"This," snapped Lily, "Petrificus Totalus"  
"Are you alright?" asked Kyra.  
"I think so, hi my names Peter, Peter Pettigrew, what's yours?" asked Peter.  
"I'm Kyra Rochii, that's Lily Evans, that's Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin and the last two are James and Jennifer Potter, they're twins."  
"Nice to meet you,"  
"What were you doing down here anyways?"  
"I got lost"  
"Oh, well come on well go back to the Gryffindor tower,"  
And so they headed to the Gryffindor tower a friendship starting to form. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ flying-piggy-123: It gave me a bad mental image too. Happy Thanksgiving. Lunamoon7: Thanks for the review 


	6. Fights and Brainstorming

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 6: Fights and Brainstorming  
  
The first week of school was over and Peter had become more than just a friend he started to become part of the "gang." The boys were now known as the Marauders because one night Filch caught them sneaking around after curfew and had called them a bunch of marauders so the name stuck. Unfortunately the school had decided that since Lily, Kyra, and Jennifer are always with them they have given them the title of the Marauderettes, much to Jennifer's disgust. The girls had always hated being "compared" or having anything "similar" to the boys. Lily and Kyra had basically given up at trying to be "different" than the boys but Jennifer still fought about it every chance she got.  
"Okay today we have transfiguration, charms, potions and flying," said Lily.  
"Cool, we have a busy day," said Kyra.  
"NO," said James  
"Not cool," said Sirius.  
"Very bad" said Remus.  
"Lots of homework," whined Jennifer.  
"We better get going then," said Peter.  
"No, I'm not done eating yet," said Jennifer.  
"Come on, your Potter stomach needs to shrink," said Lily.  
So the Marauders and Marauderettes went to face transfiguration with McGonagall.  
"Mr. Longbottem please collect the homework, Miss Evans please pass out the beetles, Mr. Black sit down I do NOT want to hear your excuse for not having your homework," said McGonagall.  
"Professor I'm insulted that you would think that I didn't do my homework. I mean when have I ever not turned in my homework," said Sirius in a fake hurt voice.  
"Since I gave you the first assignment," replied McGonagall.  
"Now today we are going to be practicing turning beetles into buttons...  
The rest of the class was spent by turning beetles into buttons. Somehow Sirius and James ended up doing it first and spent the rest of their time helping Peter. By the end of the class everyone had managed it.  
"Very good all of you have managed it this is my first class to do that, 20 points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw each, your homework for tonight is a foot long summery on the first chapter in you transfiguration book you are dismissed, " Praised Professor McGonagall.  
"Lets go, come on lets go to charms," said Lily leading the way.  
"Oh boy, charms queen strikes again," moaned Sirius.  
Lily glared at him.  
"Come on, charms usually is pretty fun," said Kyra trying to stop a fight from breaking out. She always was the peacemaker. (Well for now she's more of the angel, but once they ******* she is more mouthy hehehehe anyways back to the story) So they all headed toward charms class. Lily got them 10 more points for being the first to do the levitating spell correctly. After charms they headed to lunch, then to potions and then flying.  
"Well today wasn't bad," said Peter.  
"Your right"  
"Hey you guys we need to start setting up for operation Kendal and Ryan because Halloween is coming up," said Lily.  
"You know for someone who was awful skeptical about playing matchmaker you're really getting into it," said Jennifer smirking.  
"Well if I don't do it you guys will completely screw everything up and Kendal will die an old maid and Ryan will be married 100 times never ever happy," said Lily.  
"You know what, your really beginning to sound as dramatic as James," said Jennifer.  
"Oh shut up" said Lily.  
"HEY, I'm not dramatic!" said James.  
"Oh please you are the drama king" said Kyra.  
"And here's your queen" said Jennifer right after Kyra.  
Lily and James glared at them.  
"Oh chill Jay," said Sirius.  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that," growled James.  
"Lot's" **************************************************************************** ********************************************** That was short very short but that is were I wanted to end it. To the person who said this sounded like a Mary Sue because of the nick- names the only reason they have those nick-names is only to piss each other off. Sorry to the person that said that, I'm feeling really lazy and do not feel like looking it up. I know this is going VERY slow but you need a back round to get to the cool parts, which are when they are older and out of Hogwarts, but please stick around I'm trying to get though the beginning as quick as possible. 


	7. Incoming Paige RED Wealsey

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 7: Incoming Paige RED Weasley  
  
"Students today we are having a new student she will be in her first year and she in a Gryffindor please make her feel welcome her name id Paige Weasley," announced Professor Dumbledore.  
A girl came out with fiery red hair and fairly short in height came out.  
"Professor PLEASE do not call me Paige, its Red," said Red it was not a request but a demand. "Thank you"  
"I'm sorry it's Red not Paige," said Professor Dumbledore smiling.  
Red walked to the Gryffindor table with her head held high, that clearly stated she was an independent girl who didn't like people trying to push her around. She sat down next to Lily and across from Sirius. (Bad idea).  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, this is Sirius Black, James Potter, Jennifer Potter, Kyra Rochii, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," said Lily.  
"Hey I'm-  
"Hay is for horses and cows like you," Sirius interrupted her laughing madly.  
Red raised her eyebrow at him.  
"Did you take your pills this morning?" asked Red.  
"I don't take pills," said Sirius confused.  
"Then maybe you should," said Red smirking.  
Lily started giggling.  
"You're one of the only girls who will stand up to him."  
"Really who are the others?"  
"Jennifer, Kyra, and me."  
"C'mon we are going to be late for class," said Remus.  
"Since when do you care?" asked Lily.  
The now seven of them left to class.  
"Ugh I HATE potions." whined Jennifer.  
"Only because you suck at it," said James.  
Jennifer glared at her older sibling. Kyra interrupted before another Potter twin war could start out.  
"So Red are you related to Arthur Weasley?" asked Kyra.  
"Yah he's my older brother," replied Red.  
"Jennifer you WILL be clam," said Lily suddenly.  
"What. Why.what are you talking about?" asked Jennifer confused.  
"That's what I'm talking about," said Lily pointing toward everybody's favorite Slytherins.  
"Oh goody, this, Red, is when we will figure out weather you are worthy of hanging out with us," said Jennifer acting as if she was a wise old person. Red raised her eyebrow.  
"Whatever"  
Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle all were stalking down the corridor to them.  
"Well, well, well surprise, surprise the Potter twins, the mudblood, the poor one, the Barbie, and the outcast Black have taken in the muggle lover," sneered Malfoy.  
"Well that one just rolls of the tongue doesn't it," said Red sarcastically.  
"Ooooo the kitten has claws,"  
"Razor sharp" she replied right back.  
But before they could argue any more the professor greeted everyone in.  
"Hello class........................ 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Before they knew it Halloween was upon them and Operation Kendal and Ryan was starting to play out.  
"Okay does everyone know their places?" asked Lily.  
Kyra rolled her eyes, she loved Lily, but she had this being the leader thing going on.  
"Kendal is going to the dance with Aidan and Ryan is going with Sara," reported Sirius.  
"How did you come upon this information?" asked Lily with suspicion.  
"I got it from Candace, who is Kendal's best friend and Josh, who is Ryan's best friend," said Sirius.  
"Um hum," hummed Lily.  
"You don't believe me, I'm wounded," said Sirius.  
"Oh shut up," snapped Jennifer cutting into the conversation.  
HALLOWEEN NIGHT: THE DANCE  
  
The 8 of them (Jennifer, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Kyra,  
  
Peter, and Red) snuck into the great hall were the dance was being held. They were hiding behind the staircase, it was very easy considering that all the decorations that were up his them and a student had spiked the punch and the students were drunk but the teachers punch was spiked too but not with alcohol but with a sleeping potion and a powerful one at that. But they would wake up tomorrow and realize what happened. But for this night it was all for the students. The plan for Kendal and Ryan was to lure them out into the gardens and into the maze get them lost and have them find each other and they charmed(excuse me LILY charmed) the maze to not let them out until the confessed and Lily hoped that the alcohol would help them a little bit.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
That night must have went well because Kendal and Ryan came in holding hands. That day everyone was talking about them and even some were picking up money for other pupils that they had rightfully "earned".  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
To anyone who is reading this (which I'm beginning to doubt) sorry it took so long been busy and stuff like that. The beginning years are rather slow but 5th 6th 7th and above are more fun for reading and for typing. So please review and I will update faster.  
  
Adriane 


	8. End of First Year

Adventures of the Marauders and Marauderettes  
Chapter 8: End of the First Year  
  
The rest of the year went by pretty quickly and before they knew it the end of the year ceremony was upon them.  
"Thank god this year is over," said Red.  
"Yeah but the years are only going to get harder," said Remus.  
"Shut it Lupin you're ruining the moment," snapped Jennifer. The 8 of them were invited to Ryan and Kendal's summer wedding and Gryffindor won the house cup and quidditch cup, not a bad way to end the first year at Hogwarts.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The second year went by pretty fast and James, Jennifer, Sirius, Lily, and Remus were beginning to realize that their parents cared more for their jobs and social standings.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 SUMMER BEFORE THIRD YEAR:  
  
"Does everybody have their things," asked Lily.  
"Yeah I even grabbed my dad's emergency muggle money," said Kyra.  
"Perfect" said Red.  
Then they jumped out the window never to be seen again.  
  
YA RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know its short but I needed to end it here.  
  
Adriane 


End file.
